


Arrow in the heart

by Mingchan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, possibly aromantic, protective!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mingchan/pseuds/Mingchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert and you want to fall inlove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrow in the heart

Your name is John Egbert and you want to fall in love. 

 

You've been best friends with Dave Strider ever since he fell off the swing set at the playground. You helped him up and offered your boxed apple juice to cheer him up. Apparently that was the ticket to his never ending loyalty to you. Both of u were only 9. 

Since then, both of you were inseperable. Your dad was happy you found a best friend that's with you through thick and thin, even though Dave cusses, goes on and on in long rambles, and steals your cupcakes sometimes (Which you are happy to give him. You're not eating that foul confectionary ever). But that's Dave and you love him and he loves you. 

You didnt think his love would grow so much though. 

You knew Dave was falling in love with you. Contrary to popular belief, you're not that dense. You can feel it. You can see it. The way he reaches for your hand to hold but backs out at the last second. The way he listens to you intently when you're talking even if its about Nic Cage. The way he looks at you longingly whenever he thinks no one's looking. Even with those shades on, you know those red eyes are aimed at you wistfully.

When you turned 14 you told him you wanted to go on a date with him. He stared at you like you grew a second- no, maybe three heads. You laughed and pushed up his hanging jaw and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and you were happy to make him happy ... but you didnt love him like he loved you yet. 

At 15 you felt like being with him was all that mattered. Holding his hand gave him a soft smile. Kissing his cheek made him blush and sputter. Hugging him close made him sigh in content. Making him laugh was fantastic and made you want to hear it all the time. All of this made u want to protect him. You were a protective lil shit and your cousin Jade always pointed it out how cute it was that Dave was so precious to you even though Dave could hold his own. Those strifes with his brother weren't for nothing after all. But Dave loved it. Dave loved you.

But you didn't love him like he loved you yet. 

At 17 you were panicking. You didn't show it. Nobody noticed your inner turmoil. You loved Dave. You want to protect him and make him happy. You never want to see him get hurt. He may be tough and no one in thier right mind would want to be up against him in a fight but.... You know this. You KNOW you're not inlove with him. You don't love him like he loves you. 

But you still want Dave to be with you always. 

At 18 you get an apartment together for college. You share a bed together, eat, laugh, play video games, get exhausted with late night studying. You do everything a normal college couple do. 

Then one night you cry. You and Dave are in bed. His shades and your glasses safely sitting on the nightstand. You were kissing and everything was good and comfortable but the nag at your heart that something was wrong was so overwhelming. Pent up for years having to keep it to yourself that you just combust. 

When you finally realize that tears were spilling over your eyes and you were heaving wet sobs, Dave was there smiling sadly at you and wiping your tears away with his thumbs. 

"I know" he says like he understood something a long time ago that couldnt be helped.

"John I know you dont feel the same way about me.." 

You were stunned and you stopped crying for a moment to realize that yes you forgot that Dave is an observant lil fucker and nothing goes by him unnotticed like his sister Rose. And maybe Rose knew too but never said a word about it. 

At your wide eyed silence, Dave laughed softly but it wasnt his usual laugh that you wanted to hear all the time. You hated this laugh. 

"I knew you didnt... but John" he held his gaze to yours and gently cradled your face with his hands. 

"Im happy you spent all this time with me. Dont cry man. Everything you did was enough for me and you dont know how loved you made me feel even though it was a different love you felt" there were tears in his eyes and the sad smile he was wearing was making your heart hurt more and more. 

"And... when the time comes you find someone that you will fall inlove with, dont let me stop you... When you get married and have that cliche white picket fence house your probably thinking of and when you have a lil girl or boy your probably going to name casey either way, fuck bro by now you should be getting sick of that movie wh- uh I'll always be there for you bro... through thick and thin" 

Through that half confession half ramble you were struggling and shaking your head desperate to convey that no you dont want him sad, you dont want him to cry. You dont want anyone else doing the things you both love doing. You don't want anyone else but him. You only want Dave with you and thats that. 

The look on your face had to be desperate because Dave was laughing. Damn him. This was a serious conversation damn it. But this time there was no hurt in that laugh and you think he mustve read through you because he was hugging you now. Holding on to you like a lifeline and he was laughing and crying and you're holding him all the same pulling him closer and cradling his head on your shoulder.

You kiss him and wipe both your tears away and fall asleep in a close embrace like everynight and the nights after. You may not love him like he loves you but you know you'd never want anyone else as close to you as he is. 

Your name is John Egbert and you want to be happy with Dave Strider. Always and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic


End file.
